Megaprojects
Megaprojects are special projects that required a lot of effort or otherwise generations to complete which eventually pay out in special rewards. Completed Projects Note that megaprojects may conceivably belong to more than one categories, but only one category is shown for each listing. Land Management Greater Sacred Forest The People live in harmony with the forest, and understand its needs and wants. When the weather shifts, the People are able to rapidly adapt so long as they have access to their forests. In addition to automatically managing forests and being able to plant more, the People are now immune to short term moderate climate fluctuations, and when experiencing longer term climate change only suffer damage once to account for adjusting their environmental balance. Against more catastrophic environmental fluctuations take reduced damage and have the ability to fight the damage where others can only suffer. Additionally, the Expand Forest and Study Forest actions are now merged. WARNING: Requires a minimum of two temples or two libraries to remain functional. Failure to maintain this requirement can result in the loss of critical knowledge and the breakdown of the system, degrading the wonder. * Note: The project was completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8834044/ Endings]. Stone Age Canal The People cut an artificial river in the hills without the use of metal. Not only does this improve the internal economy and trade, but as long as its memory remains it will be a source of pride in collective labour. Whenever the People complete a major engineering project, they also gain Culture, Tech, and Mysticism. * Note: The project began in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8176870/ The canal begins] and was completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8203497/ Understanding the Scourge]. Ancient Saltern Upon developing currency, pays out an initial boost to Wealth and Prestige, and acts as a standard saltern from then on The Garden Through the careful channeling of water, the People have created a garden within a city, a well watered domain of pleasant shade and efficient sewage disposal. Unlocks the aqueduct extended project, provides an aqueduct for the city (increasing available living space). Opens up the True City status Social Sacred Warding While the sacred herds exist and are cared for by the People, the herds in turn shall offer their strength and protection to the People. The effects of epidemic smallpox are severely blunted, and pandemic smallpox is entirely prevented. While this does not extend to other epidemic diseases, the actions do help, providing a bonus to all disease challenges and Study Health actions. Additionally, any time a new settlement is founded with a Main action, a new holy site is produced for free, granting +1 Mysticism. * Note:It was started by Bynwyn in the [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8222484/ What's that in the sky?] and completed in the next generation, in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8257560/ Diplomatic evolutions]. International Games An organized series of athletic events and mock battles to maintain fighting trim and vent the aggression of less composed warriors, this also helps foster friendly rather than destructive rivalry between major settlements and kingdoms, bringing significant glory to all. Increases Martial Tolerance by 3 for participants and by an additional 2 for the host, gives +1 Culture for every 2 True Cities within a kingdom, gives +1 Diplomacy a turn for the host for every other participant, gives a pool of Prestige equal to the number of participants that is divided among the participants each turn depending on their performance, and the host kingdom gains Culture whenever another kingdom in contact with them completes The Games megaproject. Participants: Khemetri, Trelli, Metal Workers, Harmurri, Western Ymaryn, Freehills * Note: An upgrade to The Games megaproject, completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games]. Grand Temple A place for universal praise and worship of gods and spirits, the grand temple acts as a centre for the faithful and a training place for priests and shamans. Opens up new social concepts, alters actions, and provides +1 Mysticism a turn until either destroyed or rendered obsolete by more sophisticated theology The Library A fantastical collection of scrolls and tablets, this preserves the wisdom of the ages and ensures that not all things must be relearned by each new generation. Whenever spending mysticism, gain +1 mysticism the next turn. Can now build libraries as extended actions. Astrological Observatory A great place to study the stars, record their motions, and record the importance of astrological alignments, the observatory provides an astrological prediction at the start of every turn and modifies the Study Stars action. It also allows the construction of observatories at certain locations. Academy All kings not suffering from hereditary disorders have their skills improved one level (cannot make non-heroic skills to heroic level) and increases the possibility of hero unit generation. Also provides the Build Academy action. Costs 1 Wealth/turn to maintain as an effective institution. * Note: Completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] as part of a quest reward from the Guild. Grand Bazaar This overlarge example of a market serves as the cultural archetype of what a market is, forcing all others in the kingdom to step up their game. All markets have their effects increased as if they were one level higher, and can build markets one level higher than city level would normally allow, at double cost. * System Note: Level 1 Markets now convert 100% of city Econ input into Wealth, Level 2 Markets additionally convert 25% of Econ input into Culture, and Level 3 Markets will give Merchant Actions. * Note: Completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] as part of a quest reward from the Urban Poor. Government Capital Palace A grand center of government, the palace seats the king and all the necessary organs of governance, as well as being aesthetically attractive and imposing, so as to show off the wealth and power of the People. Required capstone project to move beyond Bronze Age models. Grants access to the Governor's Palace extended project. Annexes (11/15): Grand Hallx2, Shrine, Library x2, Storehousex2, Garden, Arsenal x3 Annex Effect: +1 National Library count, -1 Temp Econ damage for all palaces, +1 EE before Valleyhome loses TC status, +1 Safe Martial, +1 Tech Refund, +1 Tech/turn * Note: The project was completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great Work]. Iron Age Census The king and crown have some idea how many people live in the kingdom, how much they eat, and how much they earn. This makes assessing taxes and calling up conscripts much easier, as well as being able to buffer against disaster. Increases max safe Martial by +2, reduces temporary Econ damage by 1, gives +1 Wealth/turn whenever Econ is at 10 or greater, and gives access to the Retraining action. Extra: +1 Passive Policy * Note: The project was begun and completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking Stock]. Written Code of Laws (Iron Age) With a code stretching back to the Copper Age, the Laws of the People have a truly ancient pedigree, but have been updated to better deal with the changes brought by an increasingly urbanized and monetized world. With the guiding principles of justice being the health of the community, the crown finds itself compelled to spend upon the community, but that efforts to improve the community are improved. Carry over of prior effects improving Enforce Authority to Enforce Justice, the doubling of one policy action, the 'Megaproject support' policy. New effects: player chosen Infrastructure policies doubled (one action only for active policies), one additional passive infrastructure policy always active (effect not doubled), -1 Wealth each turn. * Note: The project was begun and completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I] with the result announced in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II], making this a one turn megaproject. Economic Grand Docks Extending out far into the water to provide deep berths in a protected, partially artificial bay and places to house ships away from the weather, this set of massive docks serves as a Trading Post for the purpose of supporting wealth generators such as salterns and gold mines, gives access to the Bulk Goods market (or gives bonus trade power in that market), and provides a free Boat innovation roll every turn for Classical or earlier sailing technologies. * Note: It was completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ Golden bell tolls]. Artisan Games By encouraging competition and excellence in "practical" crafts an abundance of goods are made simply to practice or to train, increasing access and honing skills on a social level. Every "innovation" type roll costs an additional 1 Wealth but provides two rolls, and innovations of all sort spread more quickly. Ironworks This facility full of water wheel operated hammers, bellows, and grindstones concentrates ironworking potential into the first proto-industrial fashion. Completion grants additional Econ, metalworking techs, increases iron trade power, doubles income from iron trading, and opens up new opportunities. Obsolete Projects Megaprojects that are either obsolete, or superseded by a new version. Sacred Forest While the forests stand and the people care for them, the forests shall care for them. As long as the Sacred Forest is intact, all forests under the control of the People are considered managed, and gain the new action Expand Forest. * Note: The first megaproject, it was started in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8054896/ War Against the Blight I] to fight the blight and was finished in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8084520/ War against the Blight Completed - War Against the Storm I]. This was then superseded by the [[Megaprojects#Social|'Greater Scared Forest']] megaproject. The Games An organized series of athletic events and mock battles to maintain fighting trim and vent the aggression of less composed warriors, this also helps foster friendly rather than destructive rivalry between major settlements. Increases Martial Tolerance by 2, gives +1 Culture for every 2 True Cities, and opens up new possibilities. * Note: Completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9007136/ Fun and games] and then immediately superseded by the [[Megaprojects#Social|International Games]]. Written Code of Laws (Copper Age) Bold, early innovators, the People have established an early written code of laws. While it will undoubtedly change over the centuries, this early establishment of what the rules definitely are with clear guidelines for punishment will serve as an important cornerstone for maintaining stability and clarity of order. Upgrades Enforce Authority to Enforce Law, doubles the strength of one Policy action per turn, and allows for the 'Megaproject support' Policy. * Note: Completed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8405419/ The Law], which is then superseded by [[Megaprojects#Government|'Written Code of Law (Iron Age)']]. Proposed Projects This is a list of projects actually available to the players. * Boundary Passage - The Boundary Hills are rough terrain with few wells or springs, making them almost impossible to pass, but if one were to cut through the rock to install tunnels and staircases, and build some bridges, this would provide an easy but easily controllable and defensible route between the steppes and lowlands (5-8? action commitment, -2 Econ per action) * Great Library - The libraries thus far are fine, but with many of them and one on a port location, the possibility of an even larger library where everything might be stored presents itself (5-7? action commitment, -3 Mysticism and Culture per action, 0/2 Econ commitment) * Triangle Canal - There is land in the north where the soil is mostly clay and can be cut efficiently, allowing for a great canal to be cut between the two forks of the Black River, from which smaller irrigation canals can be built to water the land of the Stallions, massively increasing the available well watered land (8-11? action commitment, -3 Econ and -1 Tech per action) Hypothetical Projects Player proposed projects that may or may not materialize. Western Great Wall of Ymaryn A hypothetical defensive wall lined with watchtowers and forts that defend much of the polity from attacks and raids, like the Great Wall of China. The wall is likely to start in the west in former Thunder Speaker territory, and then ending in the mountain of the Western Wall. However, it might also extends to the colonies on the Yllython Sea. Possible requirement for unlocking this project. * Contiguous territory. * Population at least above ten million. * Vast excess manpower available. * Enough road to transport materials. Possible benefit: * Earning warning system and quick reaction response to nomad incursion. Reduced banditry and raiding. * Wealth income +1 due to increased taxation and development of internal territory. Precursor Megaprojects: * Boundary Hills - A series of bridges and tunnels in the hills between the core and former Thunder Speaker Territory. Category:Browse